


With New Pistons, Plugs and Shocks I Can Get Off My Rocks

by jono74656



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dub-Con due to Circumstances, Greasemonkey, M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles can't afford to pay for the repairs to his truck after Erica's finished with it, the mechanic offers to let him pay another way.</p><p>Canon-verse AU of 2x04 'Abomination', only change being that the kanima attacks the mechanic a couple days after he fixes Stiles' jeep, rather than while Stiles is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With New Pistons, Plugs and Shocks I Can Get Off My Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't even know where this idea popped up from. But hey, enjoy.
> 
> Yes the title is from 'Greased Lightning'. I can only apologise in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Surely you know that by now.

With New Pistons, Plugs and Shocks I Can Get Off My Rocks

 

Stiles slammed the door of the auto shop office behind him, glowering down at his phone as he tapped out a quick message to his dad, letting him know he'd be late home due to an issue with his jeep.

He couldn't believe this guy was trying to take him for $1200! He was half tempted to send the invoice to Derek since Erica had caused the damage in the first place, but he figured it would just give him even more excuse to appear in his room like a creeping creeper and slam him into walls.

For a lack of anything else to do, he stared out the window at the mechanic working on his jeep, and swallowed audibly as the mans' muscles flexed as he did.... whatever it was mechanics did on cars. He hadn't noticed at first, what with the guy trying to gouge him for money, but he was seriously built; not like Derek level built, but built nevertheless.

He slumped into a chair and pulled up Candy Crush on his phone, sinking into the gamer's trance that helped him whup Scott on a regular basis even with his werewolf reflexes. He'd finally beaten a level that had been holding him up for days when the door opened suddenly, shocking him out of his trance and causing him to tumble out of his chair, much to the amusement of the mechanic, who burst out laughing even as Stiles cursed at him.

He finally got his feet under him, and scrabbled at the chair to pull himself upwards, turning to glower at the mechanic. As soon as he laid eyes on the man, however, he froze.

At some point the man had stripped the coveralls off his upper body, and they hung loose around his waist while his muscled torso, covered in a sheen of sweat, was covered by nothing but a tattered wifebeater.

The mechanic smirked, and stepped forward into Stiles' personal space, brushing dirt from his plaid shirt before gesturing for Stiles to follow him back out to where the jeep was waiting.

“Turns out it needed less work than I thought at first, but it's still gonna run you $500 for parts and labour.”

Stiles closed his eyes for a long moment, mind racing, then twisted his mouth.

“I can only manage $100 now. Can I pay for the rest on instalment or something?”

Something dark flickered through the mans' eyes, and he wiped his hands on his wifebeater before responding.

“I'm sure we can work something out.”

With that, he stepped forward, backing Stiles up against his jeep until he had to all but climb up on the hood, eyes wide and heart racing. Large hands landed on his hips, and the man stepped in between his splayed legs, until they were pressed together.

“I'll make you a deal. You put that mouth of yours to good use and we'll call it even.”

Stiles stared at him in bemusement for a long second, until the sensation of the man's hard cock rubbing against his inner thigh penetrated his brain, and his brain just shut down. No-one had ever said anything like that to him, not and meant it.

As he tried to process, the mechanic shrugged the wifebeater off, and the sweat on his body gleamed under the harsh lighting of the auto shop. Stiles found himself unable to look away from the play of light on muscle as the man reached forward and tugged him into a rough kiss, Stiles hissing out a breath as teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

His mouth opened in surprise, and with a sound of approval, the man's tongue licked into his mouth, a hand scraping at the close-cropped hair on his head and tilting his head back. He groaned as the man's other hand slid down his back and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly as he ground forward against Stiles' thigh.

Stiles was too busy trying to remember what he had learned from his one kiss during an ill-fated game of spin the bottle to really notice what was happening until that hand squeezed his ass, and he pulled back, gasping for breath.

A smirk twisted the man's mouth, and he reached down and un-snapped the fasteners of his coveralls; they pooled around his feet and Stiles stared, open-mouthed as the man stood bare before him, hard cock jutting out towards Stiles, flush with blood and arousal. 

Stiles couldn't look away from the man's flushed cock, and he reached out in an almost trance-like state to wrap one shaking hand round it, feel it hot and heavy in his hand as he gave it a tentative stroke, the man groaning and leaning down to nip at Stiles' neck in encouragement. Stiles gave a few firmer strokes, but a firm hand covered his own and stilled it.

He looked up into eyes that were nearly black with arousal, and he shuddered at the intensity being directed at him. Without a word, he sank slowly to his knees, and a thumb traced his lips before pressing past them. It was pulled away seconds later, and was replaced by the man's cock, painting his lips with precome until his mouth opened and the man pressed forward. 

The first shock of sensation, of the weight on his tongue, caused his head to reel, and he sank forward with an eagerness he hadn't expected, until the head of the cock hitting the back of his mouth made him gag, and he pulled off, coughing and spluttering.

A chuckle from above made him glance up, and he shuddered at the arousal in the mechanic's eyes before a hand cupped the back of his head, holding him still as the man's cock slid past his lips again, sinking deeper and deeper. He fought against the urge to gag as the head bumped the back of his mouth again, and breathed heavily through his nose as it pressed deeper, until his nose was pressed into the man's pubes, and all he could smell was sweat and musk, the head of the cock practically in his throat.

The mechanic swore above him, and his hips jerked forward. Tears leaked from Stiles' eyes as his cock seemed, impossibly, to get even deeper in his mouth, then the man suddenly pulled back, Stiles gasping for air as calloused fingers roughly scrubbed the moisture from his cheeks.

Those same calloused fingers now hooked into the corners of his mouth, holding it open as the man began to fuck his mouth, shallow and fast. hips pumping. Stiles stuck his tongue out and tried to lick the shaft as best he could as it fucked in and out of his mouth, and it wasn't long before the mechanic's breathing began to come harsher, almost panting as his hips sped up, pounding Stiles' open mouth as his cock leaked precome on Stiles' tongue and chin.

With a strangled cry, the mechanic suddenly leaned back, one hand moving to grip the back of Stiles' head as the other wrapped around his hard cock, stroking it faster and harder than Stiles thought could possibly actually feel good. But it took only half a dozen uneven, jerky strokes for him to seize up and curse violently, hand holding Stiles in place as he shot his load. 

Stiles closed his eyes just in time as streaks of come painted his face from chin to forehead. He was glad for his buzzcut when he realised he probably had come in his hair, at least it would be easy to wash out.

The grip on his head remained firm for several long seconds, then the mechanic seemed to come down from his orgasm, body relaxing, and he released Stiles, who slumped against his jeep, not daring to open his eyes in case he got come in them.

He jumped as a hand landed on his hair for a brief moment, then he heard the sounds of footsteps before something that felt like a cloth landed on his face. He wiped himself off as best he could before cautiously opening his eyes, looking around slowly.

The mechanic hadn't bothered to cover himself, strolling unconcernedly around the auto shop, and Stiles stared at him for a moment, unable to conceive of being that comfortable in his skin, before scrabbling to his feet. The man glanced over at him, and smirked, slow and dark, before tugging his coveralls into place and fastening them.

He dug into a pocket and extracted Stiles' keys, tossing them to him before turning and heading towards the office.

“Just need you to sign for the repairs and you can get going.”

Stiles trailed after him, eager to sign whatever needed signing so he could get somewhere private and have a quiet freakout over his no longer theoretical bisexuality. He signed his name with an unnecessary flourish and was halfway back to the jeep before he realised the mechanic was saying something to him.

“I hope you'll consider us for your automotive needs in the future, we welcome repeat custom.”

With a wink, the man shut the office door, and Stiles turned the key, starting the jeep and heading out.

He wasn't gonna rule out going back. Yet. 

….................................................................................

 

The decision was taken out of his hands two days later, the mechanic dead under the same hydraulic lift that had held Stiles' jeep, and Stiles himself spending way too long supporting a paralysed Alpha werewolf in a swimming pool while being stalked by a giant lizard monster.

This whole supernatural creature thing sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: From plot bunny to finished fic in two hours. As with all my fic it's unbetaed, so if you catch any glaring issues please let me know in a review.
> 
> We never get a name for the mechanic, and he's listed only as 'car repair man' on the imdb page for this episode, so I've decided just to tag him as 'hot mechanic'.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
